A foldable passenger carrier has previously been described in NL1018648. The passenger carrier in NL1018648 is an infant stroller having a foldable frame and being provided with a handle bar having an adjustment hinge arranged at each side of the handle bar allowing the angle of the handle bar to be adjusted. The adjustment hinges may also be used to fold the handle bar down towards the rear of the infant stroller when the stroller is to be converted into a transport and storage configuration. Further folding hinges that are used to transform the carrier into a compact configuration are provided in the carrier frame itself.
Bicycle trailers adapted to be coupled to the rear of a bicycle and to be pulled after the bicycle, are commonly equipped to be used both as bicycle trailers and as manually pushed passenger carriers such as infant strollers. A combined stroller and bicycle trailer has been described in DE 102010010966 A1. Other examples of convertible bicycle trailers are found in EP1162134 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,744 A. It is generally desired that such multi-purpose passenger carriers are foldable so that they may be transported and stored in a practical and space-efficient manner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a passenger carrier having an improved foldability requiring a minimum of manual operations to be performed when folding or unfolding the passenger carrier.